Many of the existing loading fittings for attaching to one or more supporting structures, such as an aircraft, utilize U-shaped and L-shaped channels to distribute stress and load along the loading fitting. These fittings may be in tension and/or compression and often utilize a threaded nut which must be held by a wrench during attachment of a threaded attachment member of the supporting structure to the threaded nut. However, these fittings may experience one or more of the following problems: high weight; high stress and load concentrations; potential breakdown; fatigue; increased cost; high assembly time; and/or other types of problems.
A loading fitting, and/or method for attaching a loading fitting to a supporting structure, is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing loading fittings and/or methods of attachment.